


Worlds Away

by Jellnandzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU after they were separated from the wormhole in season 1, Also an AU where Hunk gets the development he deserves, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, I created an entire alien species and planet just for this fic hhnn, M/M, OC, klance, shallura - Freeform, these ships won't be the main focus though just fyi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellnandzy/pseuds/Jellnandzy
Summary: Team Voltron are separated from each after being flung out of a corrupted wormhole. Hunk gets stranded on an alien planet all by himself, he has no idea where his friends are. Allura and Coran manage to locate the other lions and their paladins and round them up. However, the yellow lion will not give its location to Allura. Worried for Hunk's safety, the team put their all into finding him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic has been an idea of mine for a little while now! I only decided to make it a multichap fic this week. It was originally going to be a long oneshot of just Hunk getting back to his team, but then I thought "Why not make it a multichap fic with a big plot and all that jazz!?" and yeah :) the writer within got carried away ahahaha.
> 
> Warning: There are anxiety attacks. If you want to avoid that then skip from "Putting the panel back in place" to "Hunk fell asleep feeling at ease for the first time that night."
> 
> This first chapter is all Hunk !!! The next chapter will be a different character, each chapter will be alternating POV's but the main focus of this is just Hunk, honestly. He needs more love the big teddy bear <3

Hunk's world was spinning out of control, flipping him up down and all around. Okay, so maybe Hunk's universe would make more sense considering he'd been flung into space, but you get the idea. Despite not being able to tell which way was up or down while spiraling out of control, he did not feel like throwing up. The rush of adrenaline was too much for him to feel nauseated.

His face was scrunched up, stomach rising up in chest and dipping back down to its rightful place before jumping back up again. He hated all the flipping. Peeling his eyes opening and sitting up as straight as best he could, Hunk started to try and seize control over his lion. That worm hole had thrown them in such a wild fashion. He pouted his bottom lip, why couldn't it have given them a light toss? He would have been just fine with that! Better yet, why did the wormhole have to push him and his lion aside, anyway?!

The only reason he could think of was Zarkon. That villain had to have done something to the wormhole, either that or the scary witch lady...

Whatever had caused the wormhole to go haywire had succeeded, Hunk had no idea where he was going. Didn't know if he would be landing anywhere anytime soon, either.

Pushing buttons and yanking the controls in one direction to stop the spinning, Hunk grunted. This was going to be much more difficult than he first thought. He dared a look outside the windshield, heart stopping when he saw a blur of what looked like a planet. The blood in his veins turned cold with dread. If he didn't get control of his lion soon, he was going to crash land.

And possibly die.

Before he could even think of panicking, his thoughts started to go somewhere else. Asking questions that he didn't really know the answer to, mainly: how had he gotten himself in this mess, and how had any of this even started?

Hunk had always been interested in cars and vehicles of any type, but he had also loved the stars. So, when he learned that he could achieve both at the Garrison, his goal was to enroll there and be a space engineer. He loved calling himself that, a space engineer. In a way, he felt like the title was meant for him and him alone. It made him feel unique.

When ten year old him told his parents he wanted to be a space engineer they supported his idea right away. They encouraged him so much. His dad started teaching him how to fix car engines, his mom even let him tinker with things around the house (with special supervision, mind you). One day, when they found in the garage taking apart their car engine to see what made it tick, they were shocked. Their reaction made him think he was in trouble, but was relieved when they started asking him questions about what he was discovering in the engine. They were more than happy and proud when he put it back together correctly. (Relieved, too, he later realized with a snort.) He couldn't believe how much stress he must have caused them, taking things apart and putting them back together.

Hey, he had improved their washing machine and dryer. They were still using the same one which they bought twenty years ago, only because Hunk knew how to fix and improve the machines.

In the midst of the chaos and spiraling through space, Hunk found a smile worming its way on his lips. He had his parents to thank for being able to get to the Garrison. He never would've had the courage to go if they hadn't supported him so much.

Well, he had answered the question to how this all started, but he still wasn't sure how he was in this conundrum.

His mind immediately went to his best friend, Lance, the blue paladin. He wasn't blaming him, no, Hunk could have easily turned around, run back to their room, and ignored whatever had happened that night when Shiro crashed landed at the Garrison. But, he didn't. He was just as curious as Lance and Pidge had been. Scared, but also excited to know that aliens were real.

Who knew that all this time there had an evil mastermind going around enslaving planets? The people of Earth were very lucky, but Hunk didn't know how long that luck was going to last. You can't avoid a problem forever. Not that humans have been avoiding it, they probably weren't even aware. They're all just sitting on Earth, with no idea that Zarkon poses a threat to their freedom.

Orange lights started blaring, bringing him back to his harsh reality. A message popped up on the dashboard, warning him that he was entering the atmosphere of the planet way too fast and risked becoming a human torch. He started tugging on the shift, desperate to slow Yellow down so that neither of them would get hurt. To no avail, however.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, looking over at a picture on the dashboard. It was a picture of him and his family. His mom, dad, and his twin sister. Guilt gripped at him as he realized they would never know what happened to him. Just like Shiro, Matt and Samuel Holt vanished from the Kerberos mission, Hunk would disappear as well. Except there would be no chance of finding him alive.

"I'm sorry," he croaked through gritted teeth, focusing his attention to piloting his lion. Even if he was doomed, he wouldn't give up.

A horrible shudder ran through the yellow lion as they entered the atmosphere. He could see an orange light spark to life at the nose of the lion. It started to get unbearably hot right away. Sweat was pooling at the small of his back and his armpits. He wasn't going to let this scare him into letting go of the controls, though.

Looking past the flames that climbed up Yellow's nose, Hunk could see land. As the ground approached at an alarming speed and Hunk was sure he was going to die on this alien planet, the orange light along with the blaring alarms came to halt. Another strap slung itself tight across his chest, giving him more support than just the pathetic belt that went over his lap. (Seriously, that was the best the Alteans could do, didn't they know momentum existed?)

A calming roar, following by purring entered his mind and he knew that Yellow had woken from whatever nap he'd taken after being tossed from the wormhole. He started slowing down right away, even started cooling his engines down. However, they were still barreling through at a dangerous speed. The impact would be too much, even if Yellow could take a good hit, this crash landing was going to damage him immensely.

Not wanting to witness the ground break through, Hunk squeezed his eyes shut, trusting his lion fully.

Despite trusting Yellow, he couldn't stop the hopeless scream that had been bubbling in his throat from the beginning of this mess. Tears started to line his eyes, getting stuck in his eyelashes before being shaken free from all the movement. He gripped the armrests of the pilot seat for dear life, leaning back against the seat and gritting his teeth so hard his jaw trembled.

A gasp, then a bloodcurdling scream broke through his chest when he felt the first of the impact. Then everything went dark.

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Eyes fluttering open, Hunk woke up in his bedroom. His bedroom back home. The familiar comfy mattress, the soft blankets varying in their patterns, two fluffy pillows beneath his head. The ceiling fan spun around and around, the glow in the dark stars he plastered on there when he was little leaving behind a trail of yellow as they whirled in circles with the fan blades. There were so many posters taped to the walls in his room. Posters of his favorite super heroes, cars, and even outer space. The bookshelves were cluttered with adventure, fantasy, and sci-fi genres, with a fair amount of books on cars to even it out. The desk that sat in front of the bedroom window was home to his most recent projects and his laptop. Beside it was a shelf that held video games._

_As he sat up, Hunk yawned and stretched his arms over his head. He swung his legs back and forth before standing up and letting his morning really begin. He could smell breakfast being made, licking his lips he recognized the smell of bacon and cinnamon rolls. That meant his dad was making breakfast, he always did go with the sugary breakfast foods. His mother usually decided on healthier choices. Hunk didn't have a preference, both of his parents were amazing cooks._

_Opening his bedroom door, he poked his head out into the hallway and looked around. Sure enough, his parents' bedroom door was wide open, bedside lamp light left on. His sister's bedroom door was still closed, lights off, he could even hear her snoring. Snickering, Hunk walked over and entered his sister's room._

_He blinked when he saw that she was sprawled out like an X and was lying in bed backwards. She must have flipped around in bed in middle of the night. He knew she was an active sleeper, but this was ridiculous. "Hey, Cody," Hunk whispered, leaning down to poke her forehead. All he received in response was an obnoxious snore and a waft of horrible breath. "God, Cody, do you not brush your teeth? Your breath smells something awful." Hunk wrinkled his nose. "Cooodddyyy~" he said in a singsong voice, shaking her shoulder, "you're going to miss dad's cinnamon rolls."_

_Suddenly, amber eyes shot open, "What?" his sister mumbled out, exhausted. "Dad made cinnamon rolls? Sweet... I'll be there in five..."_

_"Oh, really?" Hunk rose a brow, "Five what, minutes? Hours? Days?"_

_"Years."_

_Hunk laughed, "I thought so. I'll save some breakfast for ya."_

_"Thanks, Hankie."_

_"Don't mention it, Codes."_

_Walking back into the hallway and down to the kitchen, Hunk beamed a big smile when he entered the room with the heavenly smell. However, when he looked around, he realized he was no longer home._

_He now stood in the Castle of Lions, more specifically the control room._

_Confused, Hunk turned around, trying to see if the door he walked through would still lead into his home. It did not. All he saw was the castle's halls stretched out in front of him. Why was he here? He wanted to be home! Wait, no, he needed to protect the universe. Defeat Zarkon and free people that have been enslaved from his reign of terror. But, wasn't his family worried about him? He disappeared without a trace..._

_A tight knot formed in his throat causing him to choke on his breath. Tears welled up in his eyes, "It's okay, you're okay, Hunk." he repeated to himself over and over. Clenching his fists, he took his seat in the control room. Which then immediately took him to his lion._

_"Paladins, you must form Voltron! That is the only way to win against this monster!" Allura's face popped up on the dashboard, she looked worried.._

_"What?" Hunk whispered to himself, then rose his voice, "What's going on? What are we up against!"_

_"Open your eyes Hunk, the enemy is right in front of us!" Lance shouted through the coms of their helmets._

_Hunk sat in the cockpit of his lion, bayard in his hand mere seconds away from forming the shoulder cannon. Panic swelled in his chest. Just what was happening!? He was just at home, then he was in the control room, now he was in his lion?_

_"Hunk, what is wrong? We need that shoulder cannon!" Shiro's voice came in sounding like a drill sergeant dishing out a life or death order._

_"I- I-" Hunk gasped._

_He looked through the windshield, eyes widening at the monster they were going against. It was giant, terrifying! Its evil eyes glowed a menacing orange, void of any kindness. The mouth of the beast was grotesque, razor sharp teeth as big as Hunk. The monster grabbed Voltron, trapping it within the grip of its claws. They didn't stand a chance. Or at least, according to Hunk they didn't._

_Still, he shoved past his fear and slammed the bayard into the dashboard with a yell. The shoulder cannon appeared in a dazzling yellow light, shooting the monster directly in the eye and then the mouth. The beast roared, then whined, giving in to defeat. Its death like grip went loose and Voltron managed to land a punch right under its jaw._

_Everyone was cheering and hollering._

_Then the scenery changed again._

_They were flying out of control, zooming through a corrupted wormhole. Hunk let the tears fall. "Guys! No!" He shouted, trying his best to guide his lion to one of his friends. (Which friend, though, he wasn't sure.) "Wait! Stop!" He screamed through a sob. "I'll find you! I'll find you guys, we'll regroup-_

Hunk woke up yelling incoherent words, tears streaming down his cheeks. It was dark in his lion, the only light source came from the emergency lights. He was sagged against the impromptu seat belt Yellow had secured him with. He sent a quiet thanks to him for that, knowing that if he hadn't done that he would either be dead or suffering from a horrible concussion and other agonizing injuries. Unbuckling, he stumbled out of the seat.

He took in a deep breath when he looked around. Yellow had definitely crashed into the ground, the lower half of the windshield was covered in what looked like dirt and grass. He could see through the upper half, though. However, he couldn't see much due to it being dark out, but at least he knew he wasn't fully buried underground.

That's when he realized he was stranded on an alien planet all by himself. His breath hitched and he bit his lip. Were... were the others okay? How was he going to contact them? Where in the universe were they? What about his family?

Homesickness seized control of his heart, spreading throughout his whole body and making him feel sick to his stomach. He so desperately wanted to contact them, hear his parents' and sister's voices. That dream of him waking his sister up seemed so real, so genuine.

Taking in deep shaky breaths, Hunk calmed down before more tears could fall. He needed to focus on the matter at hand. Why wasn't his lion on, how could he get back into working condition, and what kind of planet did he and Yellow crash land on? He needed to find the answers to all of these questions, preferably in that order, too.

Turning around, he started inspecting the interior. Nothing seemed out of order, save for the few sparks that shot from the dashboard. He could easily fix that, though. He'd done it a million times already. What he needed to do was find a way to keep it from emitting sparks whenever he and Yellow were jostled around too much.

Knowing he needed to get to work right away, Hunk made his way to the supply closet. He had to rummage around through the supplies he put in himself. He had added an abundance of items: seven sets of spare clothes, four blankets and pillows, two first aid kits, a supply of nonperishable foods he'd gathered from the castle, and tools. He'd done this with all the other lions, too. He had made Lance help him, the blue paladin had joked that Hunk was too much of a worry wart, but helped despite the teasing.

Hunk knew that Lance thought it was a good idea, though, especially when the paladin had told him personally after a tough battle. Lance was able to treat a serious wound and get in good enough shape to keep going until they had won. After that he had spent a few hours in a healing pod.

Remembering that, Hunk smiled. Lance was a good friend, a best friend. Then he remembered that Lance was lost in space. Grimacing, Hunk shook his head and clutched the tool carrier so tight his knuckles paled. He couldn't allow himself to get hung up over his friends being lost in the unknown. He wouldn't.

Exhaling a deep breath he didn't he'd held, Hunk marched back to the cockpit and set to work.

He lied down on his back, staring up at the underside of the dashboard. The emergency lights didn't reach beneath the dashboard so Hunk's work wouldn't exactly be easy for him in the dark. He considered going to sleep, save the work for when he woke up, but he didn't want to sleep. He did feel tired, yes, however, sleep... didn't seem like a good option.

He needed to hurry up and go search for his friends. Find a way to cast out a signal so Allura could find him. Then he would help her and Coran find the other paladins. He had his agenda filled out, there was no room for being tardy.

Screwdriver in hand, Hunk began opening up the panels under the dashboard.

He became all too aware of the silence while he worked. Yellow being out of commission put him on edge, he didn't like his silence. His usual soft and continuous soft purrs were nonexistent, no trace of any encouraging meows or brave roars anywhere. Humming to himself, Hunk tried to fill the empty quiet. At first, his humming had no tune, but soon he found himself humming familiar songs. He whistled here and there, too.

Then, he started to sing. His voice echoing under the dashboard. He sang his own favorite songs and even some of Cody's favorites. She'd probably call him a dork for knowing her favorite songs, but they did often share their music together. Well, when he had been at home, they did. When he went to the Garrison he couldn't exactly share songs with her. Pidge had started sharing music with him and even though it definitely would replace his and Cody's music sharing, it was enough to make him feel better. Now that he was who knows where, he really couldn't share music with anyone.

With Pidge in mind, he started humming some of their favorite songs, too. 'Their music is all over the place, from Owl City to a remix of the X Files theme,' Hunk thought to himself, then snorted at the comparison. He would have to mention that to Pidge when they all reunited, they were sure to get a kick out of that.

He was singing at top volume now. There was no one there to hear him so he didn't have to worry about being caught. Besides, Hunk could let his emotions out this way. Let the frustrations, fear, and forlornness wash over him. How long he sang, he wasn't sure, it was long enough for his voice to grow hoarse, though.

He sang all of the songs he could remember, whether they were his favorites, Cody's favorites, Pidge's favorites, or even his parents' favorites it didn't matter. He sang whatever he could, even if his voice cracked at notes he couldn't reach. If he couldn't remember a lyric, he'd fill it in with something that he thought would make a good replacement. It hurt whenever he forgot a lyric, though.

It was just a reminder that he'd been away from Earth for too long, been away from his family and friends back in his home town for far too long. He wanted to go home, kick back and relax with his family. That's it. That's all he asked for.

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Hunk narrowed his eyes at the wires in the dashboard. Some of them looked like they needed to be replaced. He wouldn't be able to do that until he made it back to the castle, though. That's where all the lion repair supplies were kept.

Now he longed to be with the other paladins. Goofing off and running around the castle or even exploring the universe together. He didn't even care if they had to fight Zarkon, he just wanted to be with everyone again.

Anything was better than being all alone.

"Whoa, Hunk, getting too real," he cringed, talking to himself. "Yellow, I wish you were awake, I could use someone to just talk to..." he stared at the wires and lights in the panels under the dashboard before deciding that was the best he could do. Anything else would have to wait until he Allura and Coran found him.

Putting the panel back in place and twisting the screws in tight, Hunk lied there for a few seconds. He wasn't sure what he was going to do for the rest of his time on this planet. He knew he would fix up the rest of Yellow if he needed, but what after that? Would he just wait for the Princess and Coran to locate his lion and come to his rescue? Wait all alone? On a planet that he didn't know if he would be safe from the Galra? On a planet that he didn't know if he would be safe at all?

His fists clenched, what if he died on this planet, all by himself? What if Allura and Coran found all the others before him and by the time they got to him he was dead? What if there were aliens on this planet that weren't friendly in the least bit and hurt him? What if they worked for Zarkon, took his lion, then gave him up to the Galra empire?

Bad scenario after bad scenario scrolled through his mind, sending his heart into overdrive.

Hunk gasped, scrunching his eyes shut. He didn't want any of those things to happen! He wanted to reunite with everyone! He wanted to be 100% okay when he found everyone or if the others found him.

Blood roared through his ears and he stared at nothing. He couldn't even hear his own thoughts. He could feel himself beginning to shake and he knew he was having an anxiety attack, but there was no stopping this. He managed to get himself out from under the dashboard into the pilot's seat, then he fell into his trance like anxiety attack. Eyes focused on something very far away.

Even though he couldn't focus on his thoughts, they flew and buzzed at a mile per minute. He was shaking so badly, he knew he was, even if he couldn't really tell. He wished he had music to calm him down, at least some sort of noise to bring him back, but there was nothing.

The deafening silence continued.

He felt fear from the worse case scenarios he had thought up. He felt worry, too. It made the palms of his hands sweat. The fear and the worry overwhelmed him. They wrapped their cold arms around him, making his mind buzz and the trance feel like static.

He wanted to escape, he wanted to go back to reality, but there was no sound to draw him back.

He was afraid he would drown in the silence, suffocate from the static in his mind.

The silence continued.

It continued and continued and continued and-

Yellow came to life with a mighty roar, startling Hunk. His anxiety went through the roof, but soon a soft purring vibrated all around him. It gently peeled the fear and worry off of him and then embraced him.

A relieved gasp released him from his trance, leaving him mentally and physically exhausted. Wrapping his arms around himself, Hunk's lower lip trembled as a few tears fell and he hummed.

He hummed tunelessly. He hummed out of beat with no rhythm. He hummed to calm his racing heart. He hummed until he relaxed back against the pilot seat and started to drift to sleep. His humming faded and Yellow picked up where he left off, purring softly in the back of his mind.

"I'm here," Hunk translated Yellow's purrs. "I'm here, you'll be okay."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Hunk fell asleep feeling at ease for the first time that night.

Hunk wasn't haunted by dreams or nightmares. He woke up feeling well rested. Which did not happen to him very often, if at all. His night would have left him feeling great, but his back and neck hurt. Obviously, sleeping in the pilot seat caused his discomfort. However, if only that made him complain then he didn't mind. He would take an aching neck and back over shaky dreams and nightmares any day.

He stood up and stretched, smiling when Yellow purred a warm greeting. He patted the dashboard and chirped a cheery, "morning, Sunny!" How nice it felt to have someone to talk to and keep the silence at bay.

Yellow let out a low rumbling sound at the nickname, Hunk took that as a sign that the lion liked the name. He decided maybe to use that more often in the future, Yellow just seemed too obvious of a name.

Looking out the windshield, he gasped when he could see some of the things outside. The sunrise coloring the sky a pretty violet gray. All he could see, though, were the trees, grass, and dirt. He and Yellow were obviously stranded in a forest of some kind. He couldn't tell how different the vegetation was from Earth's greenery, but he could already notice a few differences. The leafs were odd star like shapes, the grass looked like cylinders.

"I'm going to step outside and check your armor, make sure nothing is broken too badly. Then I'm going to take a look around, make sure we're in a safe place," Hunk explained. Picking up his helmet, he paused, "is there any way to tell if the air is breathable for me?"

A screen flickered to life on the dashboard, scrolling through a series of planets before landing on what Hunk would assume to be the planet he and Yellow were located. "Wisonia?" Hunk read the name aloud, "whoa, what a pretty name." He read the description of the planet, snickering when he saw a cheesy weather report for the day. Nodding his head when he noticed that the planet did have air safe for him to breathe, Hunk put his helmet on and climbed out of the ceiling hatch in the cockpit.

He decided to go ahead and wear the helmet just to be safe.

Standing atop of his lion and taking in his surroundings, Hunk's breath hitched in his throat. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe this world. Gorgeous, mesmerizing, breath taking, no, not even those words would work. Nothing could do Wisonia justice. The pure air made Hunk feel light on his feet. The tall trees looming high above his head, stretching their branches and leaves to the clouds started a small smile on his lips. Seeing flowers and other plants of all kinds left him beaming. The wind that blew past him reminded him he needed to breathe, so he did. He took in a slow deep breath, eyes closing when he exhaled.

Wisonia reminded him of Earth.

Well, what he had so far seen of Wisonia, that is. Which wasn't much, he literally just stepped out of his lion, he knew he still had much to see.

He grew a little scared about what inhabited the planet, but then shook his head. The possibilities of whatever dwelled there had the same chances of being good as they did bad. He didn't want to worry so much that he wouldn't get much done, so taking a deep breath, Hunk set to work.

He walked down Yellow's back, checking the scratched metal, nothing seemed too badly damaged. Then again, he was only looking at the top, he hadn't yet checked the underside. He shuddered at the thought, he knew it couldn't be good. Yellow probably dragged through the ground, possibly shredding some of the armor on his belly or legs. Hunk felt guilty, he couldn't help but blame himself for everything that happened.

He couldn't properly pilot Yellow, he couldn't stop the crash landing.

Clutching his fists, Hunk set his jaw, "I'll fix this." Rather than let the guilt take over him, he planned on mending the mess.

He turned around, getting ready to jump back down into the cockpit when movement from the corner of his eye caused him to falter. He almost fell from the top of his lion, but he managed to right himself and grab his bayard. The energy cannon was in his hands within seconds, his jaw jut out and his eyes narrowed. Despite the rapid beating of his heart and everything in him yelling to go back into the lion where he would be safe, Hunk wouldn't let himself go down easily.

Focusing on the spot where he saw movement, Hunk held his ground. He heard something stepping on grass and leaves, saw the movement in the leaves of the overgrowth in the woods surrounding him and Yellow. Thoughts of what could be approaching him started rolling through his mind. Had the Galra already found him? That was a possibility... Maybe there was a patrol of them headed straight for him. He glanced at the hatch, maybe he should go back to the cockpit.

Too late, whatever it was that was approaching decided to show itself.

At the sight of it, Hunk almost dropped the energy cannon.

A unicorn, an actual unicorn came trotting out of the overgrowth.

Hunk blinked, then started questioning his overall health. He didn't hit his head while climbing out of the cockpit, did he? Maybe he was dreaming. Then again, he was on an alien planet. Which meant there was a possibility of unicorns existing.

"Holy crow, unicorns are real," Hunk whispered. Curious about whether or not he could get a closer look, Hunk looked for a safe route to the ground. He could climb down his lion's head, considering half the windshield and anything blow was buried in the ground he could make it down safe enough.

He walked slowly, not sure if the beautiful creature would be easy to spook. When he landed on the ground with a soft thud, the unicorn whipped its head around in his direction, watching him with beautiful golden eyes. He took a few cautious steps forward, testing the waters before deciding to move anymore. However, he didn't even get to, for the unicorn trotted towards him itself.

It bowed its head to him, whinnying under its breath, ears twitching ever so slightly. Lifting his hand up, he softly sifted it through the unicorn's cream mane. "So pretty..." Hunk whispered, transfixed by the majestic animal. Looking at its horn, Hunk bit his lip, was it safe to touch? He was super curious, but he didn't want to bother the unicorn or hurt it. What if the horn was super fragile or sensitive in some way?

As if sensing his curiosity, the animal lowered its head even more granting him permission to touch the horn.

Hunk lifted his hand up, but before he could even reach forward or do anything a shout rang out from behind him.

"DON'T!"

The unicorn, startled just as badly as Hunk if not more, darted away hooves thudding against the ground.

Whirling around, Hunk lifted his bayard up and took a defensive stance. He narrowed his eyes at the alien that stood a few feet away. They were definitely shorter than him, he could tell that much even from a distance. Their skin was a soft yellow color, making him think of Nyma, but they didn't look anything like her. For one they had darker yellow spots all over their body. Their face was soft, and though their... hair (? Was it really hair? They looked kinda like tentacles...) was similar, it only fell to their chin. They wore a cloak around their shoulders and some sort of skirt around their waist. He counted four eyes on their face, which happened to be a startling blue. They had sharp teeth, no nose, and a star in the middle of their forehead. They held a spear, allowing Hunk to see they only had three fingers. Their legs were short and stubby. Their feet reminded him of an elephant's foot, except much smaller and yellow. They didn't seem to have any footwear which made Hunk worry about the safety of their feet, what if they stepped on thorns or rocks or something?

"You must be careful, a unicorn's horn is dangerous to touch if one does not have magic within them." They spoke, voice soft, smooth, and melodious. "My name is Avun, Prince of the Wisonia. You may put your weapon away, I mean you no harm. I actually came here to help you, it seems you have crash landed."

"My name is Hunk," dropping his defensive stance, Hunk let the energy cannon slim down back to its bayard form, "I'm a paladin of Voltron."

"Voltron?" Avun's eyes brightened, "Eloyarack!" Strapping his spear to his back, he skipped towards Hunk. He looked at the paladin then at the lion and then back at Hunk. Clapping his hands together he made a few clicking sounds in the back of his throat, "Where are the others?"

Heart ache shot through his chest as soon as the question fell from Avun's lips. He didn't know where the other were, he didn't even know if they were okay! He hated not know how the people he cared about were doing, it made him fret. He'd been trying his best to keep the worries at bay, but now they were spinning around and doing cartwheels.

Lance could be stranded somewhere all alone, possibly with horrible injuries. What if his homesickness got worse!? Hunk wouldn't be there to comfort him, let him cry on his shoulder. Pidge could be stuck in the middle of space, spinning out of control like Hunk had been before he crash landed. Shiro might be a prisoner of the Galra, there was the chance he got captured again. Were Allura and Coran stuck in the corrupted wormhole? Keith, what if-

 _'Stop, Hunk,'_ he careened his train of thoughts, pulling himself back to reality. He wouldn't let his worries get the best of him, he needed to focus on the task at hand. Avun asked about the other paladins, the rest of Team Voltron. It wouldn't be hard to tell him what happened, in fact talking about it would most certainly do him some good. Even if this Prince was a complete and total stranger...

Taking a step back, Hunk seemed unsure whether he wanted to answer Avun or not. He couldn't read the aura the prince gave off, wasn't sure how to feel about him. It had been easy to tell they were up to no good with Rolo and Nyma. He still felt a little bitter, but understood the reasoning behind their actions. He knew they did it to look out for themselves. However, he didn't know if Prince Avun was up to anything or what reasoning were behind his actions.

Noticing Hunk's suspicion, the prince nodded his head, "I understand your skepticism. I wouldn't give such valuable information to some outsider, either." He held his hands in front of him, blinking all four of his eyes up at Hunk, "If you would like, I can return later with more of my people and escort you to my home. There we can give you the luxury a paladin of Voltron deserves and discuss how you can help us."

Hunk bit his lip, now he felt bad for judging this guy so quickly. He could feel the genuine plead for help and the want to meet a paladin of Voltron. Scratching his cheek, Hunk cast his eyes on the ground, "I'm sorry, but... I have no idea where the rest of my team is... We were separated after something went wrong with a wormhole jump."

Avun's hopeful face fell, his whole composer went down with the hopeful expression. Hunk wished he had kept his mouth shut, but he couldn't just outright lie, he would have been in a horrible mess. The prince squeezed his clasped hands, taking in a hesitant breath.

"Could you help us, anyway?" Avun asked, his features now shining extreme exhaustion.

Hunk lift one arm in salute, letting the other fall to his side, "I'll do whatever I can."

Avun seemed a little confused by the gesture, looking unsure when copying the yellow paladin. Hunk felt stupid for saluting, but it had been out of pure habit. He bit his tongue when he wanted to make a retort against himself, of course this Wisonian alien wouldn't know anything about salutes. How would he know of any Earth-like things!?

"Thank you, Hunk Paladin of Voltron." Avun sighed. He turned to look at Yellow, "however, if we seek your help, it would only be fair for us to help you."

"What, oh, um-

"I'll be back in four quadtins, I will bring my finest mechanics!" Avun whirled around and started to run in the other direction.

"Hey, wait!" Hunk said, voice too soft for Avun to hear, then he spoke in a much louder voice, "HOW LONG IS A QUADTIN?!"

But Avun was already gone.

Tossing his head back, Hunk let out a frustrated whine.

How big of a mess was he getting himself into!? Even though Yellow was definitely awake, he wasn't sure if the lion was in good enough conditions to move around. Plus, he didn't have anyone else on Team Voltron to help him. He would have to help the Wisonians by himself. All alone.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he cringed. What if he made everything worse? What would he do if by making everything worse the Wisonians grew to hate him and Voltron? His eyes widened, what if they became enemies to Voltron and turned them in to the Galra Empire.

Letting out a heavy breath, Hunk couldn't tell if he was shaking because it was a little chilly outside or if he was shaking because of the worse case scenarios plaguing his thoughts.

"Well, Hunk," he spoke to himself, bringing his arms up in exasperation, "there's nothing else for you to do except for eat a healthy meal and get back to fixing good ol' Sunny up."

**Author's Note:**

> Also !! I have a drawing of Avun, once I've posted it to my twitter I'll be sure to add a link here ^-^
> 
> I don't know when my next update will be, so please be patient. I just really wanted to get the first chapter posted, I'm so excited for this fic you have no idea !!!!!!!
> 
> Until next time~ :D


End file.
